User blog:SensibleCenobite/Defense against black magic.
@page { margin: 0.79in } p { margin-bottom: 0.1in; line-height: 120% } WARNING: Suitable for all Sires and Neonates. NOT FLEDGLINGS. I love all the characters being published by Mr. Russel Hammond in the last few hours. They are all AAA+++ work for sure. MONITOR YOUR FLEDGLINGS. NOT FOR FLEDGLINGS! NOT FOR FLEDGLINGS! NOT FOR FLEDGLINGS! NOT FOR FLEDGLINGS! NOT FOR FLEDGLINGS! NOT FOR FLEDGLINGS! NOT FOR FLEDGLINGS! NOT FOR FLEDGLINGS! NOT FOR FLEDGLINGS! 1). Don't use Ouija boards. Ever. 2). Don't play Scoobie Doo. Ever. 3). Treat spirits/ghosts/'Wraiths' like their space belongs to them. It does. 4). Don't cast magic you don't understand. It's like a flame thrower, not a toy. 5). Try to think of other ways to solve your problems besides technology and magic. 666). What could you possibly have to ask someone on the other side? Maybe they're busy or at a party and don't want to be disturbed. Look at the Necronomicon and the demon that was summoned. It said not to do it. It was probably sleeping. 777). Listen to DhyaanGuru Dr. Nipun Aggarwal on YouTube. He has some good chants to get rid of black magic curses and bad energy. "Om Namah Shivay" is a good one. For you Christian types out there, listen to "Hallelujah." True Faith on pg 222 of the Vampire 5th edition manual is a potent weapon vs creatures of the night. Here is a list of books or videos to help with defense against black magic. Some may be repeats, but just a reminder. “Magic: White, Black, and Gray”, video on YouTube by Manly P. Hall “The Life of Milarepa”, by Tsangnyon Heruka. "Friends", by Ralph Waldo Emerson "Self Reliance", by Ralph Waldo Emerson “The 8 Laws of Corporate America”, by Robert Greene “48 Laws of Power”, by Robert Greene “Art of Seduction”, by Robert Greene “Unlimited Power”, by Tony Robins “The Subtle Art of Not Giving a Fuck”, by Mark Manson “The Leader Who Had No Title”, by Robin Sharma “4 Hour Work Week”, by Tim Ferriss "Rich Woman", by Kim Kiyosaki “Rich Dad Poor Dad”, by Robert T. Kiyosaki "The 9 Steps to Financial Freedom", by Suze Orman "The Greatest Salesman in the World", by Og Mandino "Richest Man in Babylon", by George S. Clason "It's Never Too Late to Get Rich", by Jim Jorgenson I’m still thinking about Princess Moon Fire’s Prelude. It’s so distracting looking at all those great characters though :), Sensible Cenobite SensibleCenobite (talk) 01:02, February 22, 2019 (UTC)SensibleCenobiteSensibleCenobite (talk) 01:02, February 22, 2019 (UTC) I added Ralph Waldo Emerson to the list. My best champion of apathy and independence. Also, I fixed a typo. SensibleCenobite (talk) 01:29, February 22, 2019 (UTC)SensibleCenobiteSensibleCenobite (talk) 01:29, February 22, 2019 (UTC) Added Suze Orman, Kim Kiyosaki, Og Mandino, George S. Clason, and Jim Jorgenson to the list. May cause head aches. SensibleCenobite (talk) 02:27, February 22, 2019 (UTC)SensibleCenobiteSensibleCenobite (talk) 02:27, February 22, 2019 (UTC) I just watched the top five modern cults, top five ancient cults, and five teenagers that summoned a demon. I added seven rules to help ward off black magic in addition to the book reading. SensibleCenobite (talk) 04:09, February 22, 2019 (UTC)SensibleCenobiteSensibleCenobite (talk) 04:09, February 22, 2019 (UTC) I filled out entry seven of the do's and dont's. It's more non denominational. I use it to feel good and get rid of bad energy.' Tremere Blood Magic' is really annoying! Category:Blog posts